lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Indices de L'Expérience LOST/Mai
3 mai :(l'évènement s'est produit le 2 mai au Royaume-Uni et le 4 mai en Australie) * Démarrage du jeu, coïncidant avec la diffusion régionale de LOST, inclus une publicité de 15 secondes qui annonçait : « Depuis la nuit des temps l'homme a été curieux, imaginant que tout est possible. La fondation Hanso : pour un meilleur lendemain. Découvrez l'expérience par vous-même. ». Un numéro vert était affiché pour que les téléspectateurs appellent, ce qui conduisit ceux qui participèrent à thehansofoundation.org et un mot de passe était donné par un informateur de l'intérieur nommé Persephone. 4 mai * Les parties 1, 2 et 3 de l'interview du 16 septembre 2004 de Gary Troup avec Laird Granger pour la promotion de son livre Bad Twin furent trouvées sur les sites Web de Barnes & Noble, de Borders et d'Amazon. La troisième partie fait référence à Alvar Hanso et à la Fondation Hanso comme sujets possibles de son livre non-fictionnel, L'équation de Valenzetti. 5 mai * Un communiqué de presse a été publié par Hugh McIntyre. Le communiqué de presse incluait aussi le message « Identifiez vous sur THF.org 1er mai C'est sans danger maintenant ». 7 mai * Le message dans le communiqué de presse a été mis à jour par Persephone dans un indice consistant en une chaîne de nombres sur la page internet de Persephone pour indiquer que la date était le 8 mai et non le 1er ou le 6. 8 mai * Comme indiqué dans le communiqué de presse, un nouveau message a été révélé par Persephone dans la partie « Executive Bio » (Biographies des cadres) sur Alvar Hanso. Un lien hypertexte a été ajouté sur « October 28, 2003 », sous sa photo, qui dirigeait vers un message de Persephone. 9 mai *Des publicités de la Fondation Hanso ont commencé à apparaître dans les journaux, déclarant que Bad Twin ne devait pas être crû et que la vraie vérité était sur le site Web. *Persephone fournit un autre indice dans la biographie de Thomas Mittelwerk. Un nouveau site Web fournissait le code pour une zone flottante sur la biographie de Mittelwerk, révélant un autre message de Persephone à propos de Mittelwerk et Caltech. Il y avait aussi des écritures en rouge et bleu qui déclaraient que Gary Troup en savait trop et devait être réduit au silence. 10 mai *Le document révélé dans l'indice du jour précédent a été modifié. *« A Note from the Publisher » (une note de l'éditeur) a été placé sur hyperionbooks.com et le site de Gary Troup. 12 mai *Un nouveau communiqué de presse a été diffusé sur le site Web thehansofoundation.org à propos de Bad Twin. *L'exploration du dossier parent du fichier newspaper.gif a dévoilé une lettre de Hugh McIntyre à Robert Miller, Président de Hyperion Books. *Hugh McIntyre a répondu aux e-mails qui lui ont été envoyés à l'adresse hugh.mcintyre@thehansofoundation.org. 16 mai *Le site et les podcasts de DJ ont été trouvés via le code source de thehansofoundation.org. *La quatrième partie de l'interview de Gary Troup a été postée sur Amazon.com. *Le site persephone.thehansofoundation.org affichait un court message qui s'est transformé en « standby » (prêt). 17 mai *Les cinquième et sixième parties de l'interview de Gary Troups avec Laird Granger ont été trouvées. *Thehansofoundation.org a mis à jour la photo de Hugh McIntyre avec un « ? ». *Persephone a piraté thehansofoundation.org et a révélé que Hugh McIntyre trompait sa femme. *Un nouveau site, letyourcompassguideyou.com, a été trouvé via thehansofoundation.org. 18 mai *Un nouvel indice a été trouvé sur la page de Persephone http://persephone.thehansofoundation.org encodé en base64, qui fournissait une anagramme qui révélait une phrase de la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. La signification de cet indice a été trouvée 3 jours plus tard. 19 mai *On découvrit que, sous la photo de Peter Thompson, il y avait des lettres clignotantes formant la phrase « survivor guilt » (les remords du survivant). Saisir ce code dans la zone de texte cachée sous l'image a révélé un autre message de Persephone au sujet des activités passées de Thompson. 21 mai * Sur le site Web de Persephone on pouvait lire « 2 ». Combiné avec l'indice du 18 mai, un autre sous-domaine est révélé : hole2.thehansofoundation.org http://hole2.thehansofoundation.org. Sur cette page se trouvait un portrait en noir et blanc d'un homme dont le visage a été retiré avec un logiciel de retouche d'images (Image:q9als2002.gif). 22 mai *Annonce que Hugh McIntyre sera l'invité de [http://abc.go.com/primetime/jimmykimmel/ Jimmy Kimmel Live] le 24 mai (États-Unis). 24 mai *Un nouveau lien est apparu dans la partie « Careers » près du lien pour les flux RSS qui conduisit vers une page fonctionnant avec le moteur de Monster.com (hansocareers.com) avec de nouvelles offres d'emploi dans la Fondation Hanso. *Une nouvelle entrée dans le flux RSS de la Fondation Hanso a annoncé que la partie « Board of Directors » (conseil d'administration) a été mise à jour. Dans cette partie on trouvait : Jacob Vanderfield, Liddy Wales, Dick Cheever, Lawrence Peck ; et deux nouveaux noms : Bill Flood et Sam Hicks (qui ne sont pas mentionnés dans la page [http://www.thehansofoundation.org/#Biographies « Boards of Directors '' »]. (La page a été modifiée par la suite, ce qui causa un message d'erreur à cause du (trait d'union insécable) devant le nom de chaque membre du Conseil d'Administration qui n'était pas traité). *La partie « ''Login & Password » de la page « Board of Directors » sur le site de la Fondation Hanso est devenue active. Un puzzle caché sur hansocareers.com a permis de s'authentifier avec succès et a divulgué des informations sur Vanderfield and Peck. *Pendant la diffusion en Amérique du nord de , une courte publicité pour la Fondation Hanso (sponsorisée par Monster.com) se terminait en affichant un lien pour le nouveau site Web de Hansocareers.com. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAQ-OS2fgxE *Hugh McIntyre a été interviewé en direct via l'émission télévisuelle Jimmy Kimmel Live d'ABC diffusée sur le satellite, après le final de la saison 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN4_kXzqO9I 25 mai *Une publicité d'une demi-page a été publiée dans le quotidien américain USA Today à propos de Bad Twin. Intitulée «Le livre que la Fondation Hanso ne veux pas que vous lisiez », Robert S. Miller de Hyperion Books y défend les allégations de Gary Troup contre la Fondation Hanso. * sublymonal.com http://www.subLYMONal.com a été mis à jour sous une forme principalement publicitaire. L'indice du 9 mai a été retiré et il y avait deux nouveaux indices pour le jeu. Les codes de Sublymonal « 108 » et « Persephone » et, caché dans le code source, le message de Persephone (« ») faisaient référence à l'image de l'avion avec le code « 108 » sur la queue. 26 mai * http://www.djdan.am/podcast.html mis à jour : ** Le prochain podcast a été différé au 01/06 (était précédemment au 26/05). ** L'image « Explosion.jpg » dans le bas de page a été remplacée par une image légèrement différente nommée « pers12.432.87.gif » qui : *** dirigeait vers http://www.sublymonal.com quand on cliquait dessus *** avait « code persephone » ajouté mais peu visible *** avait quelques pixels en bas qui clignotaient *Dans le podcast du 26 mai, Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse on annoncé que quelques membres de la distribution serait à la Comic-Con de juillet. Ils dirent qu'à cette date ils révéleraient quelque chose sur la Fondation Hanso. 30 mai *La page « Mathematical Forecasting Initiative » a été mise à jour avec une carte interactive. * Les valeurs des statistiques de 2006 manquaient pour « US GDP per capita » (États-Unis, PNB par habitants), « Italy Death rate /1000 » (Italie, taux de mortalité /1000) et « Sudan Growth rate in % » (croissance du Soudan en %). * Après avoir saisi les valeurs correctes dans la carte (à partir du [http://cia.gov/cia/publications/factbook/index.html « CIA world factbook »]) était révélée une lettre de Peter Thompson au « Ministre de l'Intérieur de Mugnto » (ou peut-être « Mugato » - le texte est flouté). Pour accéder à la lettre il faut rechercher un cercle entre l'Australie et l'Afrique sur la carte. *Un nouveau message de Persephone est apparu au bas de la lettre : « La Fondation Hanso - Initiant des guerres vous n'avez donc pas besoin de le faire ! ». 31 mai L'indice sur persephone.thehansofoundation.org a changé en « + 1 », révélant un autre site Web avec une nouvelle image. Catégorie:L'Expérience LOST en:The Lost_Experience clues/May